Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus each including an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic photosensitive members each including an undercoat layer and a photosensitive layer which are formed in this order on a support are used as electrophotographic photosensitive members for electrophotographic apparatuses.
There is a technique of incorporating metal oxide particles in an undercoat layer for the purpose of suppressing storage of charge (for example, electrons) in the undercoat layer. Among metal oxide particles, zinc oxide particles can be preferably used as the metal oxide particles in the undercoat layer in view of electric characteristics such as volume resistivity and dielectric constant. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-137526 describes a technique of incorporating zinc oxide particles in an undercoat layer.